Detik Yang Menegangkan
by Hanaroze
Summary: Detik-detik menegangkan ketika Hinata melahirkan anak pertamanya. Apa yang akan Naruto lakukan ketika melihat istrinya kesakitan? Oneshot/Drabble/Fic pertama!


Hai, salam kenal. Aku _author_ baru di _Fanfiction_. Mohon bimbingannya. Ini _Fanfic_ pertamaku.

* * *

 _ **Detik Yang Menegangkan**_

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre:** Family/Romance

 **Pairing:** [Hinata H. x Naruto U.]

 **Rate:** T

 **Warning:** Oneshot! Drabble.

 **Summary:** Detik-detik menegangkan ketika Hinata melahirkan anak pertamanya. Apa yang akan Naruto lakukan ketika melihat istrinya kesakitan?

* * *

Waktu serasa melambat… detak jantung semakin cepat… pandangan menjadi hitam putih kerlap-kerlip… itulah yang Naruto rasakan tatkala dia melihat istrinya tengah terbaring kesakitan dengan keringat mengucur deras diparas cantik miliknya.

Cuaca di luar sana tak mendukung. Hujan lebat disertai suara guntur petir dapat terdengar jelas oleh seluruh penduduk Konoha.

Naruto tak tahu harus berbuat apa, dia bingung, khawatir, resah, takut, semua itu menjadi satu. Naruto hanya dapat melihat proses persalinan Hinata dari balik kaca.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Kami _-sama_?" gumam Naruto, mengharapkan Tuhan dapat menjawab pertanyaannya.

Jujur ini lebih sulit dari sekedar bertarung dengan musuh kuat. Kali ini Naruto benar-benar merasakan apa yang namanya ketakutan. Melihat istrinya yang tengah meronta kesakitan, Naruto dapat mengetahui bahwa sakitnya itu melebihi apa pun.

 _Sigh_

Naruto tak kuat melihat istrinya lagi. Pikirannya kacau, Kurama yang berada dalam tubuhnya tak dapat berbuat banyak selain menyarankan Naruto untuk tetap tenang. Cuaca saat ini juga semakin memperburuk keadaannya.

"Naruto- _kun_!" panggil Hinata dengan suara kesakitan.

Naruto menatap Hinata, dia tahu apa yang diinginkan istrinya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Naruto berjalan menuju pintu ruang persalinan. Dibukanya dengan cepat lalu menghampiri istrinya dan menggenggam erat tangan mungil Hinata.

"Hinata, jangan khawatir. Ada aku di sampingmu." Kata Naruto menenangkan istrinya, termasuk dirinya.

Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Naruto _-kun_."

Naruto membalas senyuman Hinata. Dielusnya surai lavender indah milik istrinya. Dengan begini Hinata menjadi lebih tenang dan sakit yang dirasakannya berkurang.

Proses persalinan masih berlanjut. Hinata berjuang demi anak yang sebentar lagi hadir ke bumi. Naruto berjuang demi keluarganya. Apa pun akan dia lakukan untuk keselamatan Hinata dan anaknya.

Naruto terus berusaha untuk menenangkan Hinata dan membuatnya nyaman. Inilah tugasnya sebagai seorang suami.

* * *

"Oee…! Oee…! Oee…!"

30 menit kemudian, terdengar suara tangis bayi. Suster mengatakan bahwa anak mereka telah lahir dengan selamat. Dia lalu membawa anak itu untuk dibersihkan.

Naruto tentu saja lega dan bahagia. Keringat deras mengalir di pelipisnya. Itu bukan keringat karena kelelahan, melainkan karena ketegangan.

Di samping Naruto, Hinata masih ngos-ngosan. Tenaganya hilang. Dia bersender ke dada bidang Naruto. "Aku mencintaimu Naruto- _kun_."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat-sangat mencintaimu Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum. Baginya hidup ini bagaikan di Surga. Dia telah mendapatkan apa yang menjadi impiannya sejak kecil.

Hinata terlelap di dada bidang suaminya. Naruto membiarkan istrinya tertidur sejenak. Dia tahu bahwa Hinata mengeluarkan banyak tenaga untuk proses persalinan ini.

Sekitar setengah jam, suster yang tadi membawa anak mereka telah kembali. Suster itu menyerahkan bayi yang telah bersih dan dibalut mantel pada Naruto dan Hinata.

"Selamat atas kelahiran anak pertamanya." Ucapan selamat dari suster itu lalu pamit untuk keluar. Naruto dan Hinata berterima kasih.

"Jadi, nama anak pertama kita siapa? Naruto- _kun,_ " kata Hinata sambil mengelus bayinya. "Kalau dilihat anak kita mirip denganmu."

"Benar juga," Naruto berfikir nama yang cocok untuk anak pertamanya. "Ah, bagaimana kalau Uzumaki Boruto?"

Hinata tersenyum. "Boruto ya… nama yang indah."

Keduanya telah sepakat untuk menamai anak pertama mereka dengan nama Boruto.

Naruto memeluk keluarga kecilnya. Mulai saat ini dia resmi menjadi seorang ayah.

"Boruto pasti senang kalau punya adik, benarkan Hinata?" celetuk Naruto dengan cengirannya.

Wajah Hinata sontak memerah padam, dia menundukkan kepala.

"Naruto _-kun_ no baka!"

 **END**

* * *

 **© Hanaroze**


End file.
